


Blow (out the candles)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Birthday Cake, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Panties, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shiro's birthday and his kittens have a treat for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow (out the candles)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of my tumblr followers, set in my Kittenverse (which is actually more screwed up than this fluffy little thing would suggest.)

Shiro didn’t think much of birthdays. They happened, sometimes his parents remembered to send him things or call, Allura and Coran usually gave him something, but he hadn’t had a party or done anything more than having a beer and a cupcake, if he felt like it, in a few years. He wasn’t even sure how Lance and Keith knew it was his birthday, he was pretty sure he hadn’t mentioned it or anything but it was painfully obvious as soon as he walked in that they knew. 

He’d left that morning for work same as he always did, petting and kissing his sleepy kittens while they purred and blinked tired eyes at him. They hadn’t seemed any different than most mornings, warm and affectionate and laughingly trying to nuzzle at him while trying to drag him back into the bed. There hadn’t been any indication they were planning to do anything besides the usual weekend classes and Shiro had barely realized what day it was until he’d gotten to his desk and found a small wrapped package with a tag indicating it was from Allura. 

He’d popped into her office to thank her for what turned out to be a restaurant gift card and made some hazy plans to come over to her place for a belated birthday dinner with her, Shay, and Coran. He'd been avoiding just that for...well, a while but more adamantly so since Keith and Lance had come to live with him. 

The handful of times he's brought them around his family or friends had always been high on awkward and low on fun. Allura tried harder than most but it was still never a comfortable experience.

But all thoughts of that vanished right from his mind when he stepped into the apartment. 

There was a small cake on the table, boasting a single candle and that was nice but his focus was immediately elsewhere. Specifically on Keith and Lance, dressed up oh so pretty, curled around each other on a blanket on the floor, staring up at him with big eyes. Their collars weren't on but he could tell they were already in their kitten head space by the way they were watching him and the relaxed, almost lazy, flow to their bodies as they pushed up onto their  knees. The collars were on the coffee table too, Keith’s simple black one on the right and Lance's delicate silk and lace one on the left. 

They smelled amazing. They always did, in his very biased opinion, but especially when they were so turned on he could pick up the scent of slick and want in the air. Lance's face was flushed and Keith's mouth was wet, lips swollen, hair messy like someone had been pulling on it. He was willing to make a leap and assume they'd been playing with each other a moment ago. 

Naughty kittens. 

Shiro slide off his shoes and blazer then loosened his tie all under the watchful stares of his kittens. He walked to them, stopping to pick up the collars, then sat. They crawled closer, Keith rubbing his forehead against one of Shiro's hand and Lance rubbing against his legs then nipping at his fingers playfully. They stopped when he held up a hand and held still for him as he put the collars on, first Lance and then Keith. Once upon a time collars had meant Kitten Time, the needed separation between scenes and ‘normal’ life but time together had gotten them to a point where there wasn't much separation between those times at all. They were his kittens all the time, even when the collars were locked away. 

But putting them on them was still something he liked doing. They were physical representations of the trust they put into him to care for them, to not take advantage and to understand their needs even when they weren't voicing them. It helped him leave behind the person he was outside of the apartment, away from them, to being their owner and alpha. 

He smoothed a hand over Keith’s head, ruffling his hair then trailing over his cheek before sitting back. “Stand up so I can see you two.”

They were quick to comply; Lance grinning wickedly and Keith flushing pink. 

Keith was all in white from top to bottom. A bralette made of delicate looking lace, sheer enough that Shiro could see pert pink nipples through it, the thin straps over his shoulder and the band edging the bottom in silk. The cups fit close to his body, a plunging V showed off creamy skin and added to an illusion of curve and softness where normally there was none. His panties matched, lace tenting over his hard cock, visible beneath the fabric, silk stretching over his hipbones. He turned at Shiro’s gesture; the panties were next to nothing in the back, more bits of silk that lead to a string of pearls that slid down between the swells of his ass. He had a tail in, fluffy and as black as his hair, and white knee highs.

Lance had opted for something different in the form of a skin tight black crop top with the words ‘Daddy’s Kitten’ on purple graffiti style text. Black panties, silky material, little more than a small triangle in the front that did nothing to hide or restrain his cock; the head and some of the shaft were free and pushing up against his stomach. The back was sheer black with a heart shaped cutout in, handily, the right spot for the blue-gray tail to fit through it. He had socks on as well, black and purple striped knee highs. 

Shiro licked his lips, oh so tempted to reach out and feel around the plugs holding their tails in place. He was already hard, had been half there when he'd walked in and seen them-smelled how aroused and wet they were-but seeing them dressed up for him had his dick straining against his briefs and the zipper of his slacks.

It wasn't unusual for them to dress up at all, buying them new pretty things to wear was one of Shiro’s favorite activities, but he was always the one who picked those items out. But this was all them and, judging by the nervous look Keith was shooting over his shoulder and Lance's slightly diminished smile, they were waiting for feedback. 

Shiro hummed his approval and assured them they looked perfect, smiling when the tension in Keith’s shoulders drained away. 

“You had something in mind?” Lance grinned toothily and that was all the confirmation Shiro needed to that end. “Show Daddy what his kittens planned for his birthday.” 

They didn't even look at each other before swarming him; Keith dropped back to his knees and Lance climbed onto the couch next to Shiro. They has already talked this over it seemed and knew just what their roles were.

A hand touched his chest, smoothing away an imaginary wrinkle, then Lance leaned in to kiss him. It was warm and wet, Lance's mouth parting against his right away as their lips slotted together. He let Lance lead, sucked on the omega’s tongue when it drifted past the seam of his lips, and hauled him closer so their upper bodies were pushed together then pressed his fingers to warm skin, sweeping up and under Lance’s shirt. Nimble fingers plucked at the buttons on his shirt then began to open them with practiced ease.

Keith's hands pushed between his thighs and Shiro spread his legs obligingly to give him more room. Keith didn't waste time getting closer, one hand fitting right over his hip and the other tugging at his shirt to free it from his slacks. That done, and shirt pushed up and out the way, Keith leaned in to press his face against the considerable bulge in Shiro’s slacks. His nose rubbed against it and Shiro heard him breathing in deeply; he drew back to look down. Keith’s pupils were stretched wide and when his eyes flicked up they were dark and hazy.

Shiro moved his prosthetic hand to touch him, carding through his hair, but had to look away when Lance made a grumpy noise. 

“Sorry kitten.” He murmured as he used his other hand to press Lance even closer. Their mouths met again, this time slower and deeper and decidedly filthy. 

Keith continued to nuzzle him a while longer, cheek and nose rubbing against his length through his slacks, and then a different kind of heat pressed against him. Keith's mouth, tongue pushing against the fabric of his slacks, slid over him. It didn't take long for saliva to soak through, cool at first as it made the fabric stick to him but warming as Keith continued to mouth along the shaft of his cock, sucking and licking teasingly. 

Lance’s tongue swept over his, twining around it as the omega moaned into his mouth. His shirt was opened and Lance's hands pressed it back; Shiro let go of his pets and leaned forward to let Lance slide it down his arms and quickly pulled off the undershirt before pulling Lance back in.

His kitten smiled against his lips as his hands flattened against his chest, warm skin against skin,

Shiro drug his hand down, scraping his nails over soft skin, and dove down the back of Lance's panties. He squeezed the firm round muscle, smiling when Lance's hips rolled forward, then moved to feel around the tailplug inside if him. The base was wet was slick that had seeped past the plug; Shiro pushed against the damp pucker, dragging a surprised mewl out of his kitten when his finger pushed in alongside the plug. He was wet inside, slick immediately dripping down his finger and over his palm, and tightened around him as he wiggled in deeper. The plug was smooth and a decent thickness, one of the glass ones if Shiro recalled properly, rounded at the end.

He slid his finger back and forth, rubbing against Lance's fluttering walls, and was rewarded with another needy mewl. 

Keith’s mouth left him and was quickly replaced by fingers pulling at his zipper and rubbing his dick firmly. Then Keith’s hand  was pushing into his pants, past his underwear, and fingers stroked over the heated flesh of his cock then curled around him. Keith's hands were rough, calloused even now, but the raised spots felt good rubbing around his cock, catching over sensitive flesh. There wasn't much room for Keith to move his hand and the angle was not the best but when his thumb found the head of Shiro’s cock he found himself moaning and rutting into the loose circle of Keith's hand, seeking more contact. He was squeezed light and then the hand on him retreated. A yank at his pants told him to lift his hips to let Keith slide everything down to puddle on the floor, exposing his dick to the air. He sighed in relief; even the slight chill from the abrupt change in temperature felt good against his no longer restrained dick. 

Keith’s tongue touched his cock, a quick light lick over the tip. He repeated it, soft kitten licks, all around the head and along the underside. Shiro groaned at the barely there contact and the hot puffs of breath over his skin but when he reached down for Keith his pet hissed a warning. 

The kiss ended, strings of spit stretching between them and Lance looking foggy and dazed as he continued to rock against Shiro’s fingers, so he could look down again. Keith stared back, expression flat. Shiro’s lips twitched. 

“Is Daddy not allowed to touch?” A blink, somehow haughty and questioning, silently asking if it was okay, all at once. He pressed his finger deeper into Lance, twisting it, and his pet gasped wetly. “Okay. It’s your party.”

They were his subs, would listen to any order he gave, but he didn't mind letting them have their way sometimes. It was never really a true transfer of power or control (not that Shiro was under the misconception that he was anything but completely whipped.) They made the rules and set the pace but he was still the master and they were still his precious kits.  

Keith made a noise, a soft pleased purr, slightly louder than Lance’s whine of disappointment but then his other omega was slipping down to the floor. He pressed between Shiro's spread legs, body pressed against Keith’s. His hand, softer and longer fingered than Keith's, wrapped around Shiro’s cock just above where Keith's was. 

Keith’s mouth found his cock again, tip rubbing across his pale pink lips, smearing precum across them. His eyelids were drooping, lashes brushing against his flushed cheek, and it was a beautifully dirty image as his lips slowly parted around the tip of Shiro's cock, tongue snaking out again.

Lance ducked his head, mouth slippery and hot as it slide along the length of his cock. He mouthed it wetly, leaving trails behind as he lapped and sucked. Their hands twisted and squeezed, fingers overlapping and twining together. 

Keith’s lips stretched even wider and, after letting Shiro’s cock sit in his tongue for a moment, he slid down over the head, cheeks puffing out. His lips and mouth were a tight dripping ring around him, blazing hot as his tongue curled and stroked at what he could easily fit in. Lance stopped, picked up his head to watch Keith for a moment then resumed his task, sliding up along Shiro's cock until his mouth was brushing the other omega’s.

Shiro’s groaned, mouth drying out at the sight of his omegas with their mouths on his cock. This was...new. And something he wished he had his phone in hand to take a picture of because the image of Lance licking the corner of Keith's mouth as it was open around his cock deserved to be immortalized in their ‘not for public viewing’ photo album. 

Shiro was well endowed, even by alpha standards, long and thick. Lance and Keith didn't have any complaints and in fact seemed pretty happy with it (Lance's first words to him, after an appreciative whistle, had been “I think I'd sit on that for free.” which Shiro opted to remember as a compliment and not a bitter reminder of how Lance had lived his life before they'd met.) But Shiro didn't exactly get a lot of blow jobs. Not so much because they didn't want to, Lance would sit around and lick, nuzzle, and kiss Shiro’s dick like it was the best thing in the world if he was allowed and had on occasional begged Shiro to fuck his mouth (his dirty slutty mouth, as Lance liked to put it), as...logistical issues.

Keith had once called his dick a ‘jaw destroyer’. Not so big it was impossible to get in their mouths but big enough that five minutes later soreness from opening that wide set in. Lance didn’t mind it all, Keith did to a degree, and Shiro had always been more of a fan of giving than receiving so it wasn’t really much of an issue.

Somehow working together at it had never come up. Which was, Shiro decided as his head tipped to rest on the back of the couch because watching was killing him, an actual tragedy. 

Keith suckled at the head then swept down, feeding more of Shiro’s cock into mouth, and hollowed out his cheeks, adding even more suction. He bobbed up and down, sliding over the first few inches. Lance continued to mouth and slurp along the shaft and their hands started moving, stroking from base to where Lance was and back, dragging globs of drool down over his skin. 

It was different but good. Really good. Especially when he worked up the nerve to watch them again. Keith pulled off his dick with a pop and Lance surged up, pulled him into a wet messy kiss, and their hands started to slide along his entire length. They didn't kiss long, but Shiro could see tongues meeting and hear the smacking noises before they stopped, Keith rocking back on his heels then shuffling to the side just a little. 

Lance looked up at him, grinning impishly and meowing low in his throat.

Shiro swallowed then swore loudly as Lance swooped down on his cock, sucking him in and letting him slide back into his throat. He could feel him chuckling, rumbling vibrations all around him, and couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up. Not far, they each had a hand on him that kept him from really moving much, but enough. Lance’s throat tightened up around the tip of his cock, delicious pressure, and he felt his kitten swallow then moan breathily. The hands on his hips moved, silent permission to move. 

Keith dropped down to his hands and knees, ducked past Lance and- “Fuck!”-licked a stripe over Shiro’s balls. Another lick, swirling over him, while Lance hummed and sucked, and their joined hands continued to move over what wasn’t in Lance’s mouth, then Keith enclosed one in the warm cavern on his mouth. 

Stars exploded over Shiro’s vision and he gasped what might have been someone’s name. Both of their names. Maybe just ‘kitten’, which was more his name for Lance but two mewls mingled together so whatever he said both responded to.

Shiro rocked up, working his cock in and out of the heat of Lance’s mouth, always careful but also slow so he could feel Lance’s through contracting and watch the way the omega’s pupil’s stretched as his eyes watered. Lance moaned eagerly, the fingers resting on his thigh digging in, and loudly as Shiro fucked his mouth, dragging out until he was almost out of his pet’s mouth and never quite going as deep as he knew Lance could handle when he pushed back in. Everything was spit covered, mouths, faces, hands, and his skin, probably the couch, and Shiro’s hands ached to reach down to pet and stroke his kittens. He gripped the couch cushions instead, resolved to letting them have what they wanted. 

When Lance moved back, letting his cock slide fully from his mouth with a stream of drool and precum, Keith replaced him in a heartbeat. He didn’t attempt to take his cock in as far as Lance had, and Shiro knew to stay still, but he sucked and licked and swirled his tongue, paid attention to the spot just below the head that made Shiro hiss, and traced the vein on the underside before swallowing him down again. 

They continued like that, swapping spots, touching and mouthing him all over, and putting on a show as they did so. Sultry glances through lowered lashes, exchanging kisses and bites when they switched positions, wet filthy noises and scratches over his skin, rutting against his legs on occasion then smiling up at him naughtily. 

He didn’t think he would ever get enough of watching them, his beautiful perfect omega kittens, especially when they were together and playful. He would have liked to just sit there and let it go on forever, drowning in the touch of their mouths and hands and bodies against him, adding every sound, gesture, and expression to his memory to keep. But nothing good lasted forever and eventually he was on the edge. Toes curling, stomach muscles straining as he told himself ‘not yet not yet’, balls heavy under the attention of Keith’s mouth and hand. 

“Keith, baby.” He ground out; Keith popped up, tongue dragging over swollen lips and Shiro reached to hook his finger into the O ring on the front of his collar. He dragged him up, ignoring the scrunched up nose and beginnings of a pout (brats. Shiro’s kittens were brats.) until he could smash their mouths together. 

Keith opened up for him, sighing into his mouth, and there was a hint of bitterness and salt mixed with lingering fruitiness to it. His other hand found the top of Lance’s head, yanked him back hard; out of the corner of his eye he could see his neck stretching and his mouth dropping around surprised yowl as Shiro’s dick fell from his lips. Shiro pulled again and this time Lance hissed between his teeth and shivered. 

“Where do you want it?” Shiro asked, words muffled by Keith’s impatient mouth. Lance smiled with puffy reddened lips then opened his mouth, tongue out and Keith rumbled what seemed like agreement before hurriedly sliding back to the floor. “Of course. Such hungry little cum sluts, aren’t you?” 

They nodded. Shiro shifted then wrapped a hand around himself, pumping hard and fast, eyes on their open mouths and waiting tongues. The pressure in his gut grew and then released all at once, like a rubber band snapping, and his vision darkened around the edges. The first spurt was across Keith’s face, hitting his chin and lips then another across his tongue. He kept stroking, twisted his fists, and Lance’s tongue, lips, and across the bridge of his nose were painted creamy white. 

His knot started to itch and ache, a sign that it was swelling, but before he could reach to hold onto it (pressure kept it from hurting when he knotted outside of one of his lovers) Keith’s hand was around him, holding firmly. Another burst hit Keith’s cheek. 

Shiro shut his eyes, grimacing, but kept pumping until he felt spent. Keith’s hand held fast, squeezing his knot gently as Shiro slumped against the back of the couch. It wouldn’t stay inflated long, the conditions weren’t ‘right’, but it was still a pain in the ass. 

Or wasn’t a pain in the ass as the case was. 

Lance huffed and Shiro cracked open as eye just in time to see Lance, cum dripping over his dark skin and holding Keith’s chin, dragging his tongue through the mess on the other omega’s face. Shiro sighed then leaned forward, smiling down at them.

They were going to be the death of him. 

“Make sure you get it all. Good kittens don’t waste their treats.” 

Lance purred before licking Keith again. Keith made a face but rather than try to escape he reached up to swipe at Lance’s face, gathering up some of Shiro’s cum, and popped his fingers into his mouth. 

Shiro looked away for a moment, eyes falling on the cake with it’s fluffy white icing, then grinned. It would be a little before he was ready to go again, alpha 'stamina' be damned, but there were things to do in the meantime. 

“Did you have more plans or can Daddy make a suggestion now?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the travesty that is this fucking title.


End file.
